youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Gigi Gorgeous
Gigi Loren Lazzarato (born Gregory Lazzarato; April ), known professionally as Gigi Gorgeous, is a Canadian YouTube personality, actress and model. Born in Montreal, Quebec, Canada and raised in the suburb of Mississauga in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Gigi is best known for his fashion-related YouTube videos which have amassed over 130 million views. Gigi has appeared on television shows such as 'Project Runway: All Stars' and 'E! Celebrity Style Story' and can be seen in other YouTube personality videos featuring: Shane Dawson, Trisha Paytas and Joey Graceffa. In June 2014, Gigi won the LogoTV Trailblazing Social Creator Award for being an advocate for LGBT youth and making a positive impact through his videos and social media presence. Gigi has dual citizenship in both North America and Canada. He currently lives in Los Angeles, California and has a partnership with makeup brand Too Faced Cosmetics. Early Life Gigi was born April 20, 1992 in Montreal, Quebec, Canada and raised in the suburb of Mississauga in Toronto. He is the middle sibling of two brothers. When he was younger, he participated in diving competitions and won a national title around 2005. Her family moved to Rosedale, an affluent neighborhood in Toronto, around 2006. In 2010, he graduated from Etobicoke High School. Afterward, he attended George Brown College to pursue a degree in Fashion but left after a semester to focus more on his YouTube and personal career. YouTube Gigi is known for his fashion and beauty-related YouTube videos. His first video entitled "Gregory Gorgeous' Makeup Routine" was uploaded in August 2008 and currently has over 600 thousand views. Known initially for being an out-and-proud gay male with a flair for makeup, Gigi (then, Gregory) showcased makeup tutorial videos that consisted of dramatic smokey eyes and performance music videos with his friends. Since his transition, Gigi's videos consist of more vlog-ish videos with monthly "favorite" videos that showcase various makeup and beauty products he has used for that month. As of January 2015, Gigi's YouTube channel has over 1 million subscribers and his videos have over 130 million views. He attained his millionth subscriber in October 2014. The Avenue web series "The Avenue" is a web-series starring Gigi Gorgeous that premiered in January 2011. The first season, distributed primarily on Blip, focused on Gigi and fellow budding socialites Rachel Guest, Claire Rejzekova, Arta Ghanbari, and Jessica Atcheson as the young twenty-somethings navigated downtown Toronto while juggling their relationships, respective career paths and the drama that ensued between them. The second season, distributed primarily on YouTube, debuted in November 2012 with a larger concept. New characters were added including Gigi's next door neighbor, Shannon; Jay, his love interest and Carina, a friend of Rachel. Atcheson did not return for the second season. The high drama web series, sponsored by Biore, Garnier Fructis, and VerveGirl Magazine, ended in March 2013 with a reunion special. A third season is unlikely. * Scott Fisher, Jacob Morris and Stéphane Paré served as executive producers. All three were in their fourth year of studying at Ryerson University when they produced the show. Transgender In December 2013, Gigi announced in a video entitled "I Am Transgender," he will continue his life identifying as a woman. The following are procedures Gigi underwent to attain a more feminine aesthetic. Electrolysis * Around March 2013, Gigi began electrolysis, a procedure common for male-to-female transgender individuals in the early stages of their transition. He talks about one of his experiences with laser hair removal in his video "Laser Hair Removal and Electrolysis" Tracheal Shave * In October 2013, Gigi had a tracheal shave to reduce the prominence of his Adam's Apple. This experience is outlined in his video "My Plastic Surgery Experience." Hormone Replacement Therapy * In January 2014, in the video "Transgender Q&A - Part 1", Gigi answered questions about his transition. He discussed how he was already in the sixth month of Hormone Replacement Therapy (HRT) and the process of a name change. * She followed up with "Transgender Q&A - Part 2" uploaded a month later. In the video, Gigi answered more personal questions about his transition. When asked if he had already undergone Gender Reassignment Surgery (GRS), he confirmed he had. However, at that point in his transition, this is unlikely. Facial Feminization Surgery * Around mid-February 2014, Gigi underwent Facial Feminization Surgery (FFS) with Jeffrey H. Spiegel, MD . His surgeries included: a rhinoplasty, hairline lowering, brow shave, brow lift, and chin reduction. Gigi discussed the surgery with Dr Spiegel in the video "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bsg_nBFjp_w". * In March 2014, in a video entitled "My New Look," Gigi announced his name had been legally changed from Gregory to Gigi. He also debuted his new hairstyle. His appearance in the video sparked comments from viewers that it looked as if he had gotten cosmetic surgery and wasn't talking about it. Gigi did not confirm nor deny this. * In April 2014, Gigi uploaded the video "My Facial Plastic Surgery Story," and in it, discussed the FFS he underwent in mid-February 2014. This was the first time Gigi mentioned any cosmetic surgeries he had gotten. He expressed that he didn't mention his facial surgeries in any of his previous videos because he simply was not ready to discuss them and wanted time to heal. This video is currently the most watched on his YouTube channel. Breast Augmentation * In April 2014, Gigi underwent breast augmentation surgery. He detailed his experience in the video "My Breast Augmentation Surgery Story" and an update about life and his experiences with having breasts for the first time in the video "Boob Job Update." Personal Life * Gigi is of French and Italian descent. He is the daughter of David Lazzarato, audit committee chairman at Yellow Media (Canada) and the late Judith Lazzarato (née ''Belding), an investment adviser. He has two brothers, Adam, former web manager at McMaster University and Cory, and three Yorkshire Terrier dogs: Max, Gracie and Bella. * Since 2014, Gigi has been in a relationship with personal fitness trainer, Cory Binney, half-brother of drag queen and RuPaul's Drag Race reality contestant, Alaska Thunderfuck. Filmography * '''LogoTV's' Trailblazers (TV special) as herself * Project Runway: All Stars (TV series) as herself * The Listener (TV series) as herself * 'E! Celebrity Style Story '(TV series) as herself Trivia * He is the only blonde sibling. His brothers and father are red-headed while he and his mother are blonde. * He has three tattoos and each have a meaning. * His brothers, Adam and Cory, were born two years before and after him, respectively. * His favorite television show growing up was Sailor Moon. * His favorite childhood movie growing up was The Little Mermaid. * His first concert was The Spice Girls' Spice Up Your Life World Tour. * He was classmates with Daniel Kelly ("Owen Milligan" from Degrassi: The Next Generation) * He once got a message from Tyra Banks that read, "I see why they call you GG (Gregory GORGEOUS)." Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers